


Filing Systems

by ficlet monster nom nom nom (IndridGrey)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Librarian Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Pornography Mention, Wincest if you squint, gencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/ficlet%20monster%20nom%20nom%20nom
Summary: Sam contemplating organization styles.





	Filing Systems

Dean likes things to be neat. It's a little different from Sam, and it takes him a while to really notice, but it's definitely a thing. His records (the way his eyes lit up when Sam gave him the original Led Zepplin he came across on eBay) are in order by genre, by band, by release date. The kitchen is in order by best-used-by dates ("Sam, why the hell is the OJ on the top shelf? Took me three minutes of moving shit around to get it to fit on the second, man!")

Sam hasn't seen his porn collection and very much wants to keep it that way, but he has no doubt the folder nesting, categoriziation, and file tags are involved enough to be able to write a paper about. Erotic relations: A case study on priorities in the organization of pornographic materials.

He wonders occasionally what it says about them: Sam spending hours upon hours scanning and uploading and cataloguing the Bunker's secrets by the Library of Congress Classification, Dean getting itchy palms in some stores ("It's about respect, man. You can't put this anemic crap next to Metallica just because they both start with 'm'. Who even made up that bull?").

It probaby boils down to control--the kind found in the stable home they never had as kids, the kind found in civilian jobs that don't revolve around taking care of pure, destructive chaos.

At the end of the day the why hardly matters. Because those small things, those little bits of order in their lives, those mean the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to pillowfort in response to a 15 minute fics prompt.
> 
> Feedback welcome and often cherished (>wO)~⭐


End file.
